Little Gat
by JadeMontana83
Summary: Kitana is a good girl trying to go bad. Johnny is the only thing she has and he would do anything to keep her from the lifestyle he lives. Follow Kitana on her journey in Saints Row.
1. Time Machine

"Kit Kat, come on just hear me out." I turned my attention to the short haired dirty blonde man before me. I crossed my arms as i glared him down; unintentionally staring at his toned arms," I've heard you so many times before Ren," He stepped forward trying to get a hold on me but i backed away," and it's always the same. I don't need this anymore." I turned on my heels as i got a glimpse of him for the last time," Kit wait-" I slammed the door behind me and exited the penthouse.

I got into my car, paparazzi surrounded me trying to get a tabloid cover of some sort of bullshit story. I started the car and quickly scurried off. I kept driving and driving until i could see a cliff clearing, i parked the car near the cliff and stared into the open sky.

Everything is fucked up now, my brother is gone, the Saints aren't really what they were in the beginning and the guy i fell in love with has become a complete asshole. I remember when everything was so simple, when everything was better, atleast in my eyes. I remember like it was just yesterday...

I looked into the mirror and brushed my long raven locks," Hey you're going to school today, no bullshit." I glanced at my brother in the mirror who had my bedroom door wide open. He pushed up his sunglasses and lifted his eyebrow," you hear me?" I rolled my eyes and continued to brush my hair," Yeeess." "Julius needs me to knock some heads, you know I'm down with that. If i get a call about you again, it's your ass Kit." He finally closed my door, i got up from my chair once i heard his car scurry off. I picked up my cellphone and called Farah," Hey come pick me up." "Already here." I looked out the window and there she was sitting in her red corvette with the top down. I hung up the phone and hurried out of the apartment.  
I hopped into the passengers seat and threw my backpack into the backseat," Where you wanna go?" I glanced at her," I gotta go to school-" "Why?!" "Johnny's on my case again." Farah huffed and put the car in drive," He sucks." I nodded my head. Johnny as a person is awesome and hardcore but as a brother just a different story. I know why he does what he does, but one day he's gonna realize that he can't protect me like a little baby anymore," Seriously why is he like that, you're a legal adult now?" " Cut him some slack Farah, we're all we got. He just wants what's best for me...I guess."  
"Whatever, i'll just hang out with Kayla." She glared at me and i turned the other direction, i didn't want to feel guilty for something i need to do. I only have two months till I graduate, might as well show up and get it over with. We finally arrived at the school, Farah abruptly stopped the car," Have fun." She stated sarcastically. I grabbed my backpack from the back and got out of the car; before i could say anything, Farah already took off.

I sighed and walked into the school; i was a little late to class but i got there anyhow. I opened the door and everyone was staring at me in shock," , you've finally decided to show up to school." I glanced at the sarcastic woman," And you've finally got some dick from your husband." Her eyes opened wide and she quickly turned a bright red," Hm, first day back and you get DETENTION!" I rolled my eyes and sat in the back of the class. Throughout the class kept giving me death glares during her lessons; despite her attitude, i paid attention and took notes.  
The same boring things went on today; people gossiping , people casually bullying others, and random couples stopping in the middle of the hallway to make out. Nothing here has changed since i came back and this is why I don't want to come here. It's just the same shit, if Johnny knew how uninteresting this place is he would get me out of here. But as usual, he gets to do all the gangster shit while I sit and watch, like always. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and called Farah," Hello?" "Hey Farah, can you pick me up?" "I'm busy right now Kitana." I sighed," Alright see you later." I hung up the phone and stuffed it back in my pocket. I adjusted the straps on my backpack and tossed it over my shoulder," I guess I'm walking." I stepped on the sidewalk and followed the path to my destination.

I finally got to the graffitied church that was a total eyesore on the block," Hey Kit Kat." One of the female Saints greeted me. I waved at her and walked into the building. I marched all the way to Johnny's "office", he was no where to be found. I picked up my phone and called him, but it went straight to voicemail," ugh come on." I tossed my backpack by his desk and sat on top of it. I turned my head, so i could see all the Aisha posters on his wall. I've always looked up to Aisha, she's beautiful, talented and strong; something I always wanted to be. Honestly, she's like a sister to me. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by footsteps, my head quickly turned to the person I thought was Johnny," You're not Johnny." "And you're not Johnny either." The tall, long blonde haired hercules said to me. Small black shades were covering up his eyes, i crossed my arms and stared at him intently," You part of the Saints?" He stepped a little closer and nodded his head," Are you?" I nodded my head," Yeah." The guy brought down his shades and arched his eyebrow," Really?" "Yes- now have you seen Johnny?" He shook his head," Nah I'm looking for him too." "Well since he isn't here, can you take me home?" Confusion hit across his face," what if-" "he's not coming anytime soon." The guy shrugged his shoulders," Alright." I smiled and hopped off the desk, grabbing my backpack in the process. As I was about to walk past him, he gently grabbed my arm," What's your name?" I looked him up and down," Kitana. And yours?" "Ren." "Ren what?" "Walker." I nodded to myself," Ren Walker...Okay let's go." Ren opened the door for me and we walked out the office and out of the church.

I opened the door to the purple bootlegger and sat in the passenger seat. Ren got in the drivers seat and started up the car," You hungry?" I glanced at Ren and shrugged my shoulders," A little." "Is Freckle Bitches alright?" I nodded my head. Ren drove off with no further questions," You're new to the saints aren't you?" Ren took a turn as he glanced at me," Cause everyone in the saints knows that I'm off limits." He raised his eyebrow," Off limits?" He obviously didn't know that Johnny doesn't let any Saints guy come near me, but I liked this guy, I want him to be near me," Hello? What's that supposed to mean?" "Nothing." He quickly examined me and drove up to the drive thru," welcome to Freckle Bitches, what can I do for ya?" Ren gave me a look," I want a fun bag." "Yeah can I get one fun bag." "Will that be all?" "Yeah." I grabbed my wallet from my backpack about to count my dollars until Ren stopped me," I got it." "You sure." "Yeah it's just a few dollars, i got plenty where that came from." He gave me a mischievous smirk and i looked away, not wanting him to see my blushing face.

"Here." Ren handed me my meal and drink and we drove off to the apartment. I showed Ren the way as i sipped on my coke. We finally arrived at the apartment," Is this it?" I nodded my head," Yeah." I sat there for a moment until i slightly turned my head towards Ren who was already gazing at me. His hand caressed my cheek as he guided my head towards his. His lips latched onto mine, rapid chills went through my body. I immediately, crept onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck as he grabbed onto my hips. Suddenly, i sobered up and realized what i was getting us into. I pulled away from him and got off his lap," We really shouldn't be doing this. Johnny would kill us both if he saw this." He sat there as if he was contemplating on letting me go. His grip loosened and i grabbed my stuff; before I completely got out of the car Ren called out my name. I turned my attention to him," If you need anything at all," he handed me a piece of paper and I reluctantly took it," even if you break a nail, call me." He lifted his shades showing me his chocolate brown eyes. I gazed into them and nodded my head," Okay." He slightly smiled and started the car. I closed the door and walked into the apartment building entrance, i turned around and Ren took off. Despite the usual school day, i finally got a piece of something new.


	2. Hang With Me

"Ugh Kitana, you're such a baby," i gave Farah the puppy dog eyes and she huffed," Whatever. I forgive you this time." I grabbed her tightly into a hug," Now get off me, i gotta tell you our plans for tonight." I crossed my arms and listened," We're going to this huge party with lots of illegal shit and of course boys!" She cheered. I glanced at her with the corners of my mouth turned up slightly," aren't you excited Kit!" "Uuh yeah, of course I am." "Well get ready, it's time to get loose." I mentally rolled my eyes cause what the outcome of this night will turn out. Farah will find some guy, leave to go fuck him and i will be stuck at the party... Alone.

The only reason why i put up with Farah's bullshit is because she has good connections. Other than that i would stop hanging out with her.

Anyways, I left from school and walked all the way home. On my way I saw multiple gangs going at it. good thing I wasn't repping Saints right now or I'll get my ass handed to. i finally got to the apartment and immediately took a shower. after that i put on my all black outfit which consisted of a short sleeved crop top and leather high waisted shorts, and my black chucks. Once i was finally ready i called Farah," Hey I'm ready." "Great cause I thought you were gonna be a little baby and bail out on me." I glared at her through the phone and spoke," Just come and get me!" i hung up the phone and put it in my pocket as i sat down on my bed and waited for her.

Finally i heard two horn beeps, i ran out my room and out the front door. I stopped and locked it right quick before dashing to her convertible. i opened the door and got in, she scurried off and we drove off. As i sat there i noticed that we were in Stilwater University District," Hey, you didn't tell me we were going to a college party?" Farah shrugged her shoulders," I didn't think it mattered. What are you chickening out on me?" I rolled my eyes," No, it's just new to me." "Well you better get familiar cause we're here." We pulled up to a fraternity house with a lot of people. Cars were parked all down the street, Farah parked the car and we got out.

Farah was without a doubt pumped and fired up,"Wooo let's party!" she danced her way into the house leaving me behind. i walked into the front door, smoke filled the air and people were dancing and drinking everywhere. Out of no where some guy popped out in front of me and tried to give me a drink in a red cup. i glared at the dude and walked passed him and into the kitchen. I grabbed my own cup and poured some Smirnoff into it. i gulped it down and poured another cup; suddenly someone grabbed my hand and i turned to the stranger. The guy had short shaggy blonde hair, he was tall tan and kind of muscular. He was cute but not as fine as Ren," Slow down on the liquor, we have to save that shit." I snatched my hand from him and drunk my drink in front of his face. Abruptly, he knocked the cup out of my hand and pinned me against the counter," Hey !you do as I say!" He glared into my eyes and i did the same. i could feel his hard third leg on me, and I immediately felt disgusted," Get off me asshole!" He pinned me tighter and tried to kiss me sloppily. Before his lips could touch mine, I head butted him in the jaw. He released his grip on me and i kneed him in the groin and ran out of the kitchen and swarmed myself in the crowd of people.

It hasn't even been a good 30 minutes and I'm already through with this party. I walked past all of the people and up the steep stairs. Once i got to the top, i went into the bathroom and locked myself in there. I wanted to leave so bad but Farah would hate me again if i told her so. I stared at my reflection and the bags under my eyes were worse than usual. I inhaled and exhaled before i exited the bathroom; I walked back down the stairs and saw Farah under some guy's arm," Hey KitKat!" I raised my eyebrow at her," Where are you going?" "Hey I'm gonna take this guy to my place and you knooow..." She drunkly put up her hand to hide her mouth and mouthed,"have sex". I shook my head and rolled my eyes," Hey you should do the same Kit." with that she left out the house with the guy and as I predicted, she left me alone.

I walked out the house and sat down on the porch steps. i looked through my purse and pulled out my phone; i looked through all my contacts completely ignoring Johnny's number. I knew he would be hella pissed to find me here; i paused my hand once I got to Ren's number. I hate to bother him, but he did say to call him if I needed anything and I definitely need him. Without anymore hesitation i called his number. It dialed for a while until he finally picked up,"Kitana, what's up?" i bit down on my bottom lip," Can you pick me up from this party at Frat Row?" "Uh yeah yeah, I'll be there." "Thank you so much." "No problem." Before i could say anything else he hung up the phone. i put my phone back in my purse and waited patiently for Ren to get here.

Momentarily, the familiar purple bootlegger pulled up to the frat house. i dashed to the car and opened it up and quickly sat in the passenger seat. I reached over and squeezed Ren tight," Thanks for picking me up." the blonde haired beauty glanced at me questionably," Were you here by yourself?" I shook my head," You sure?" "yeah my friend Farah left me to go fuck some guy." He shook his head," Figures...Why you hang out with her anyway?" Ren asked very concerned. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned against the car window," Why wasn't Johnny with you?" I glared at him," Johnny would kill me if he knew I was there." Ren nodded his head and continued to pay attention to the road.

I glanced out the window as we rode by shabby neighborhoods that you could see only from the luminescent of the street lights. Ren and I stayed quiet as he let the radio play in the background. From my peripheral vision i could see him glancing at me every now and then, i smiled to myself as we continued to ride.

Finally, we got to my apartment and he stopped the car; Ren turned to me as I turned to him," Thanks again Ren." "Anytime." I reached over to him and lightly pecked him on the cheek. I exited the car and rushed into my apartment building. I went into my room and got ready for bed before Johnny could catch me.


	3. Hang With Me Part 2

As i drove up to the church, I couldn't help but think about Kitana. She's so paranoid about Johnny; i don't know him that well but after our first encounter, i could tell he was a hothead. I cant help to wonder why she's even with him in the first place, she's clearly fond of me. I parked my car in my usual spot and got out, making my way into the church. I dapped up a few Saints as I entered and took a seat at one of the church benches.

Julius told me to come here since he had a job for me to do. Suddenly, the church doors busted open," Where the fuck is Kitana?" I could hear Johnny's heavily black influenced voice. One of the saints spoke up,"Why you so worried about her man?" "Why am I so worried about her? She's my goddamn sister." Right then my whole body froze. This whole fucking time I thought Johnny was Kitana's paranoid boyfriend. I turned around to face Johnny and studied his face and came to realization that they were siblings. I laughed to myself," What the fuck are you laughin about rookie?" I put my hands up in surrender and continued to wait for Julius.

The whole time I waited, I thought of ways I could get with Kitana. Unfortunately, every scenario I had, Johnny interrupted our relationship; and in reality, it is bound to happen. Her and Johnny are probably the only thing they got," Ren!" I erased Kitana out of my mind, which is impossible, and turned to Julius," Something on ya mind playa?" I raised my eyebrow. Troy walked up beside Julius," Julius' been calling your phone nonstop." I looked down at my phone and was shocked to see 10 missed calls," Whoa, I'm sorry man. I've just been-" "Save it," Julius interrupted," We got some issues with the Kings. Let's go playa."

I pointed my glock at the scum who was laid out in front of me. He was beaten to a pulp and it was time for me to finish him off. I looked the scumbag in the eyes," Got any last words?" As he began to speak, I immediately pulled the trigger and his head flew back onto the ground," Too late." I retrieved the gun back into the hem of my pants and met up with Julius and Troy," Good work playa." i nodded my head," Maybe that'll keep King out of our hair for a while." Troy finished. I dapped them both and got into my car. Before i could completely leave, my phone began to ring. I examined the caller I.D and it was none other than Kitana; she always calls at the right time," Hey beautiful." I heard her giggle through the phone," Hey Ren." "What's up?" "I was wondering if you wanted to come over?" I paused, contemplating if i should go or not," I made stir fry..." She's bribing me with food, at the thought my stomach growled,"Alright I'm on my way." "Okay see you soon." She hung up the phone and a smile began to creep on my face. I immediately started the car and drove to my destination.

It didn't take me long to get there; I parked my car on the other side of the street just in case Johnny unexpectedly wants to come through. I went up the stairs to their apartment building, as I walked, i lifted up my arms to make sure I didn't smell like shit. I passed my own test and was at their front door. I held up my hand to knock on the door but the door quickly opened to reveal Kitana. Her hair was in a beautiful mess, she had on a semi-sheer white shirt that revealed her black bra, she had on purple booty shorts that hugged her curves nicely," Stop staring and come in." i was caught off guard by Kitana's voice as she dragged me in and closed the door behind her.

I observed the nice clean apartment that was surprisingly modern styled. The way Johnny is, I thought it would be more uh "rough". "Where's the stir fry?" I turned to Kitana who had her arms across her chest," Is that all you came for?" " No. No I'm just really hungry." She rolled her eyes and went over to the kitchen area and pulled out a plate from the cabinet and put some stir fry onto it. She handed me the plate and I gladly took it from her; I grabbed a fork from the counter and sat on the couch in the living room," Hey don't eat in there." I sighed and got up from the couch and came back into the kitchen. Once I sat down again, I reluctantly chowed down on the stir fry," Slow down, the food's not going anywhere." I glanced at her and smirked," But it's really good." Kitana shook her head and did that adorable giggle that's starting to grow on me.

As I continued to eat, i felt fingers in my hair. I stopped what i was doing and turned to Kitana," What are you doing?" She combed her fingers through my hair and smiled," I really like your hair. It's so long and luscious." I pulled my head from her hands and glared at her," No touching the hair." I smoothed back my gold locks and looked away from her. Before I went back to chowing down, my hair was pulled tightly. My head was close to Kitana's chest; from my peripheral vision i could see that she had a fistful of my hair clinched between her fingers," I made you dinner. The least you could do is let me play in your hair." She gripped harder before finally releasing me," Alright, alright. Jesus." "Yay." She continued combing through my hair with her fingers. I sat there and endured her playing and braiding my hair," What are you, five?" Without a warning, she pulled my hair getting me to shut up quick.

After I ate, Kitana washed my plate for me and I walked around the apartment. Everything was clean and organized. Kitana definitely had alot of influence on this apartment; she's most likely the one keeping it clean. I stopped in front of the first room and opened the door. As i stared ahead of me, there was a black vanity with a Japanese styled stool in front of it. The room walls were a royal purple color and the floors were a light hardwood color like the rest of the apartment. in the corner of the room was a queen sized bed with black silk sheets only," Like my room?" I jumped a little and turned to Kitana," Yeah." "Good cause this is where we're spending the rest of the night." She grinned up at me as she pushed me inside her room and shut the door behind her.

I raised my eyebrow at Kitana's actions; she sat me down on her bed. God knows i want to bang Kitana so hard but I want to get to know her first, which is weird for me," Wait Kitana, I want to get to know you first before we uh do anything." I said questionably. She laughed to herself," Whoever said I was gonna fuck you?" I raised my eyebrows and scratched the back of my neck," I just thought-" She placed her index finger over my mouth and shushed me," I want to know you too." "Well on that note, why didn't you tell me that Johnny was your brother?" She shrugged her tiny shoulders "I thought it was obvious." "Like I said, I'm new to the Saints, I don't know shit." "Yeah, I see that." "Whatever." I grabbed her slender body and gently slammed her onto the bed and tickled her mercilessly,"Okay stop." I released my hands from her but as she tried to get up, i tickled her again. She tried to escape but i pinned her down with my body. Unexpectedly, she grabbed my hair in a death grip again and pulled me back," Alright, alright I'll stop." "Hmm, I know one of your weaknesses." She boasted. She let go of my hair and I got off of her quick before she grabbed me again.

I brushed back my hair with my hands and watched Kitana get up from the bed and put a movie in her DVD player. She waltzed back to her bed and laid down; I glanced at her and she patted the empty space beside her," Come watch the movie with me." I shook my head," Nah, I don't trust you right now." "Come on, we have a truce." I twisted up my face before I hesitantly laid down on the bed. She played the movie and she curled her body into me. I completely ignored the movie and instead studied Kitana. She was so light and gentle, despite her aggressive attempts, she was like an angel. I'm glad she doesn't hang around the Saints a lot, it would corrupt her," Hey Kitana?" she continued to watch the movie," Yeah?" "Why don't I ever see you earlier in the day?" "I'm still in Highschool-" On instinct, i got up from the bed and glared at Kitana. She paused the movie and stared at me questionably," What's wrong?" "What's wrong? You're a fucking highschooler man!" I face palmed myself multiple times," Fuck! I knew this was too good to be true!" I paced back and forth in her room, deciding if i wanted to leave or not to get the truth. I stopped in my place and turned to her," Why the fuck you didn't tell me you were in highschool!?" She rolled her eyes and huffed," I graduate in 2 months Ren!" suddenly, she got up from her bed and over to her purse which was on the vanity. She pulled out something and stalked over to me, holding an I.D in my face. It had her full name, hair color, height, weight and last but not least her date of birth; She was a legal adult," See! I'm 18." I turned away from her and she walked back to her bed and laid down.

"Why are you so mad?" I glanced at Kitana and answered her question," Because I would be disgusted with myself if I was attracted to a child." She gave me a sad puppy dog look that could kill any monster," Look I gotta go alright." As i was about to walk off, she grabbed ahold of my arm," Please don't go." I grabbed her up from the bed and embraced her body into mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed me tight. I didn't want to let go but I had to get out of there. I pulled her back from me and left the apartment.


	4. Konnichiwa Bitches

After Ren left the other night last week, I thought he would never speak to me again. Fortunately, he did the opposite, he called me that night to tell me he had to leave to clear his head. I didn't believe it but the next day, he called, picked me up and we hung out," Hey remember, party tomorrow !" Farah yelled as she dropped me off a block from the Saints Church. I waved at her and continued walking down the block.

Once I got to the church, I went into Julius' office cause Troy is always by his side; and I love listening to Troy's accent," Hey Julius. Hey Troy." Julius nodded his head and Troy glanced at me," Little Gat." "Troy Toy." He smiled with the cigarette in between his lips, but stopped once he saw Johnny's expression,"Hello to you too Kitana." I rolled my eyes at Johnny," Hi brother."

"Seriously Kitana, it's time for you to go." Johnny commanded. I crossed my arms over my chest," Why?" "Don't question me, get your ass out of here!" I rolled my eyes and stayed in the same position. It didn't matter if I stayed or not, I was bound to find out what they were doing. Johnny thinks I'm a naïve idiot, but little does he know I'm far from it. I looked to Julius for a little assistance but he completely ignored us and was talking to Troy instead. "If I have to tell you one more tim-" Suddenly the room doors bursted open to reveal, the long haired Hercules," Ren." He nodded his head at me as he pulled up a chair and turned it around to sit in it backwards. He leaned on the back of the chair and faced the fellas," The beauty queen finally showed up." Johnny announced sarcastically,"Glad you made it playa. We have a plan to finally take out the Kings."

As they were talking, I combed my fingers through Ren's hair," Kitana what the fuck are you doing?" Johnny questioned. "What does it look like?" "Get out." I rolled my eyes and sighed," Okay." I wrapped my arms around Ren's neck and kissed his cheek. As I was about to walk away, Johnny stood up from his chair knocking it to the ground," What the fuck is going on here!?" Johnny was about to stalk towards me but Ren stood up to block his way," You're fucking my baby sister!?" Julius and Troy began to stand up trying to calm him down. Now i kind of regret doing that in front of Johnny. "Hey Johnny calm down." Troy consoled. He glanced at Troy then back to Ren," This fucker put his cock in my sister." "What me and Kitana do, doesn't concern you." Ren finally spoke up. "Oh you think you're gangster now, because Julius saved you're punk ass," Johnny laughed humorlessly," I do the things I do, so I can take care of my fucking sister...Why you doin it? Cause mommy and daddy always telling you what to do...Pssh get the fuck outta here." Ren was clenching his fists together and so was Johnny. I walked over to Ren and touched his arm trying to get him to calm down," Stay away from him Kitana!"

"Johnny you don't control me!" Johnny stalked up to me and glared into my eyes," Stay away from him!" "No! I'm not a baby, if I want to be with Ren then I can!" Johnny continued to glare at me before he finally unclenched his fists and exhaled the breath he was holding in. He backed away from me and back to his seat," I think it's best if you leave Kitana." Julius mentioned. I put my head down as I left from the room. Once I was almost out the church building, I could here rough shuffling and yelling coming from Julius' office. I rushed back over there, but my arm was caught in someone's grip. One of the Saints had a tight grip on my arm as he shook his head at me," Just go home Kit Kat, they'll be fine." I inhaled and exhaled, he let go of my arm and I walked out of the church.

I laid in my bed and studied for my test on Monday. It's close to the end of the school year and we're still doing bullshit tests. I glanced down at my phone, wanting to call Ren to check and see if he was alright. Johnny is crazy and I know for a fact he would kill him if he wanted to. I made my decision and dialed Ren's number, it rung for a while until he finally answered groggily," Hello?" "Ren, are you okay?" I heard him grunt through the phone and sighed," Yeah, I'm alright." "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that-" "Hey, it's okay. We got what we wanted and it's done now. He got to beat the shit out of me and I can get the girl." A smile grew on my face and I chuckled to myself," There's that laugh I'm starting to love." "You sure you're okay?" "I'm fine alright, I can survive a few punches."

We talked for awhile until I heard Johnny come into the apartment. Ren and I said our goodbyes and I continued to study. Unexpectedly, my bedroom door opened and Johnny walked inside. He sat at my vanity and turned to me," You're right." I raised my eyebrow,"Right about what?" He ruffled his black and white tipped hair," You can be with anyone you want," He shook his head,"You're growing up on me KitKat. I just don't want you to get hurt." I looked at him and for once he was being caring. I don't see that much emotion from Johnny; I got up from my bed and wrapped my arms around," You know I can't be little Gat forever."


End file.
